


I dedicate These One-Shots to you!

by The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sosfandom, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, ilovethesetags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles for the boys. Some inspired by songs some just cuz I do what I want ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Ones  ~Michael Clifford~

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda still new to this so take it easy! These seem longer on my phone .-. sorry for length again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cussing and length may vary. I feel bad if it's to short though so they'll be semi-long to long!

Michael Clifford ~Lucky Ones~

Michael's P.O.V (p.s. The time is around 7:30ish)  
I love the way she smiles. I love the way her eyes light up when she sees me. I love how when I come back from tour she tells me to sleep and curls up with me. I love her voice like an angel singing to me. I love her hair, so soft and shiny. I love how we can be ourselves with each other. I love no matter how many times I fuck up she stays. I just love her.

"Michael?" (y/n) asked as I snapped out of thoughts. I didn't reply I simply reached out my arms and made grabby motions with my hands. She got up from the other couch and cuddled up to me as she laid her head on my chest. She looked up at me with those beautiful eye's of hers. God how I love when she does that, it makes her eyes look so big and innocent. "Mikey?" she whispered. I hummed in response, "What you thinking of?" she asked. "You." I smiled down at her. "You weenie." she laughed as she poked my cheek. She started to get up but I pulled her back down not wanting this moment to end just yet. "Michael are you okay? You're acting a little funny." she said as she touched my forehead. I held her tighter, "I love you." I whispered. Never once in the two years we've been together have I told her this. She quickly got up breaking my grip on her, "Michael..." she whispered her voice quivered I could see her eyes watering. Why was she upset, I took her face into my hands "What did I do?" I whimpered. "Say that again?" She asked as she buried her head in my chest. "I love you (Y/n)" I said quietly as I kissed her the top of her head. She got up and placed a hand on my cheek. "Why now? Two years of being together, you say it now." she said. "I started thinking about how beautiful you are, how I love everything about you, how I'd be lost without you. I love you more than pizza!" I laughed. "More than pizza!?" She giggled as she raised an eyebrow. "Much more!" I kissed her cheek. "Good!" She chuckled as she kissed my forehead. She cuddle into my chest and I began to stroke her hair and stopped thinking of one more thing...."Aren't you gonna say it back you ass?" I said as pinched her cheeks. "I don't think I love you more than Chinese food!" She said as she stuck her tongue out. I began to tickle her "You dick! I was being cute and telling you how I feel!! Which is harder than it seems! And you still choose food over me!!" I play shouted as I continued to tickle her. "M-Mi-Michael stop!!" She said between her musical laughter. I stopped and she fixed her shirt. I layed back down as I waited for her settle herself but she walked to the kitchen. "You hungry kitten?" She yelled from the kitchen. I blushed at her nickname for me, "Baabbbeeee!" I whined. "Whhaaaaaaaaaaaa?" She whined back. "I told you how embarrassing that nickname is" I mumbled. She walked back to me and sat on my stomach. "Omf." I breathed out. "Still gonna complain?" She asked as dug her butt further into me. "Noo." I gasped out. "Drama queen!" She rolled her eyes. I pushed her off of me, she looked up at from the floor. "Michael Gordon Clifford!" she pouted. "What?" I acted innocent.

"Butthead, so what do you wanna do today?" she asked lips stretched into a smirk. "Pizza and Netflix? Feelin' lazy." I said. "Rock, paper, scissor you for Chinese instead!" she said eyes filled with determination. "You're on babe!" I yelled as I got ready. She put out rock and I put out scissors, in other words she cheated (won). "Cheater!" I exclaimed. She scoffed "Sore loser!" she play sneered. "Ouch!" I said as I put my hand on my heart to pretend to be hurt. She gave me the finger as she whipped out her phone to dial her fav take out place. I got the pillows situated, got up and grabbed a blanket and turned on netflix. "The food should be here in 30!" She beamed as she got settled next to me. "What do you wanna watch?" I asked. "I got what I wanted, you choose puddin'" she said sweetly as she kissed my cheek. I decided on Hunger Games, she snuggled further into as the movie began to play. 30 minutes later the doorbell rang and she bounced up to open the door as I paused the movie. I heard a faint 'thank you so much' which made me chuckle. She came back into living room food in hand. Once we got settled with our take out in hand she pressed her back against my chest and I pressed play. We finished our food and finished the movie. So I played another this continued till when I looked at the clock what seemed like 40 minutes was really hours as it was curently 12, I went to shake (Y/n) but she was already in dream land. I turned everything off and scooped her up in my arms. I placed her gently on her side, put the covers over her and walked to my side. I took off my shirt and snuggled close to her, "Hey Mikey?" she mumbled sleepily. "Yea love?" I asked in a hush tone. "I love you too." she sighed as she scooted closer. I kissed the top of her head, "Thank god." I breathed out. I could of waited years for her to say it back but I'm glad she said it now. I started drifting to sleep next to the girl if I'm lucky enough I'll marry one day.  
~THE END~


	2. Better With You ~Ashton Irwin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AuburnAsh :3

Ashton Irwin ~Better With You~

Ashtons pov.  
I must of been some giant asshole to finally make her leave. I snickered at myself of course I was an ass. (Y/n) I'm sorry. I told you this more than I can count. But last time we talked you said sorry was never gonna be good enough. To say I miss her is an understatement, I'm dying without her. But her being with me was killing her, the hate from the "fans", the harsh words cut her like a blade. The "fans" always telling her she wasn't good enough for me. When really I wasn't good enough for her. The things I'd say to her when I was mad or frustrated sickened me. After all she did for me, she cooked breakfast, took care of me when I was sick, cooked dinner, took care of the apartment, always making sure I was okay or comfortable and trying her best to make me happy when I was upset. She was so good to me and I had the nerve to treat her like trash. And then there's what I did to her which was beyond unforgivable. A cheater is the one thing I promised her I wasn't. I remember the tears streaming down her face when I came home from the club with the band. The press never let you get away with anything. So here I am now lying on the side where she used to sleep. Thinking of ways to get her here right beside me where she belongs. I got up and slipped on my shoes to clear my head. All that walking and thinking I was going nowhere in particular. I ended at the door where she currently staying...  
I sucked in a deep breath and knocked door. Her friend answered "Ashton.." she said sadly. "Please let me talk to her." My voice cracked. "Oh Ashton I'm not sure..she's so.." she trailed off. "So what?" I asked hoping she was okay for the most part. "Just..just wait here." She sighed as I walked in the doorway. She began to walk towards what I'm guessing is (y/n)'s room. She knocked on the door. "Hey (y/n)" I heard her faintly say. "What?" I heard a soft groan. "Someone's here to talk to you." Her friend said hopefully. "If it's Ashton again tell him to go away I don't wanna see him!!!" She shouted. "(Y/n) don't be like that." Her friend said sadly. "Uggggh!" (Y/n) groaned. "Let him in.." I heard her shout. Her friend turned towards me and motioned her finger beckoning me. "I'll be at the store. Don't do anything stupid." She warned me. I waited till she left and knocked on (Y/n)'s door. "Come in Ashton." (Y/n) said so calmly. I walked in "(Y-" I began. "No." She interrupted me. "But-" I began again. "No Ashton." She said sounding strong. She didn't appear strong though. Her usually beautiful hair in a messy pony tail, her once eyes that shined like a diamond now lost that sparkle, her lips chapped. "(Y/n)..please..I'm so sorry, I know that's not good enough. But I don't know what else to say. I broke you and by hurting you I hurt myself. I love you. What kind of fucked up person hurts the one they love? I don't fucking know. I was being so stupid that night and it just happened! I just kissed her..I didn't mean too but I did." I choked out. "It just happened..." she scoffed. "It just fucking happened!?" Okay lets say I got back with you! And it happens again huh? What do I do!? Just let it pass me by and say to myself "Oh it must of just happened!" No! That's bullshit!" She yelled. I flinched she never really raised her voice at me. "Then you let your "fans" trample on me! You yell at me when you're frustrated about the hate. You treat me like shit when you're mad about something. That's fucked up Ash! I've always tried to make an excuse for you but no more!" She continued to yell at me. "(Y/n) please I'll never do it again I'll get help. Please I love you so fucking much. I need you, I feel so empty without you! Everything seems so pointless. Please I need you with me. I miss holding you at night, I miss waking up to you're perfect face. I miss the way you always made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. Just please..(y/n)..please...I love you.." I sobbed out as I dropped to my knees. "Ashton.." she was now sobbing too. I got up from my knees and walked over to her bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed as she grabbed fist fulls of my shirt. Tears rolling down my cheeks, god how I missed holding her. She began to lightly hit my chest with her fist "You're so fucking stupid Ash." She sobbed angrily. "I know baby girl. I know." I cried as I held her tighter so she'd stop hitting my chest. "I can't Ashy, I can't. I can't forgive you. But yet I can't stop fucking loving you." She continued to sob. "Pleassee baby, please. You don't have to forgive me just yet..just please come home." I whispered as I pressed a kiss to her head. She looked up at me with her watery eyes. How it stabbed me in the heart to see her like this. And to know I'm the one who did this to her. I can't even forgive myself for hurting her. I looked at her and wiped away her tears. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. I could taste the salt on her lips from the tears as I pulled away. "Fuck you Irwin." She said as she grabbed my face and kissed me again. I pressed her close to me "Home?" I muffled against her lips. She pulled away and sighed. "It will take a long time for me to trust you and to forgive you." She said looking down. My heart somewhat perked up. "And I don't know if I can love you or look at you the same.." she continued. My heart sunk again. "Buut I'll come home Ash. I'll give you this one chance to fix everything including you getting some type of anger therapy." She gave me a small smile. "Thank you." I said softly as I pulled her closer to me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll spend every day proving to you that I'm worth this second chance." I said happily. "Don't mess up Ash. Cause if you fuck up this time I'm out for good. I'll pack my bags and never come back." She told me sternly. I nodded my head and kissed all over her face as she let out a small chuckle.  
I got her back and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure I never hurt this girl again. I don't feel empty anymore, she makes me feel alive again. I'm gonna treat her like the angel she is. Everything is better with her. And I am never letting go.

~THE END~


	3. Angels ~Calum Hood~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Schools has been kicking my butt! Well I hope you like it!

Calum Hood ~Angels~  
Reader Pov.  
It was weird, so very weird. My stomach feels like I ate frog and now it's jumping around wanting to get out. I looked at my protruding belly and gave it a gentle rub. I felt a small kick as I did so, "Hehe hello!" I giggled at my growing child. I looked at the clock waiting for Calum to come home. I fiddle with the ring on my finger impatiently. I looked on the inscription on the inside "(Y/n) (M/n) Hood, My Angel." Calum was a dream come true, he was everything I ever wanted. So when he asked me to marry how could I say no? And now not even a year later I'm having a our precious son. Calum was so happy when we found out it was a boy at the gender reveal party. Just then I heard keys jingle and a door open. "Hey love I'm home!" He shouted happily as he walked into the living room. "How are my two favorite people?" He asked cheerfully. "Better now, we missed you!" I said as I leaned up to kiss him. He plopped down on the couch with me. "How's he doing?" Cal asked as leaned down to press a kiss against my stomach. "Well for one thing I'm sure he's probably gonna be soccer player!" I chuckled the kid sure did kick a lot. "Awesome! Hey do think he'll play the bass too?" He asked with big puppy eyes. "Maybe." I giggled. "Do you think he'll wanna be in a band when he's older?" Cal asked. "Maybe." I smiled. "Do you think he'll look more like me or you?" Cal asked. "I don't know we'll find out when he gets here." I continued to answer his questions. "What if he wants to play the drums?" He asked. "I'm sure Ashton would love to teach the lil guy." I smiled. "Do you think he'll like our band?" Cal asked. "I'm sure he will be very proud of his daddy's band!" I chuckled. "What if he wants to do something totally different, like be an actor!" Cal said still rubbing my stomach. "We'll support whatever decisions he makes right Cal?" I said, he looked up at me and nodded then looked back down at my stomach. "What if I'm not a good dad?" He whispered he looked back up at me with saddened eyes. My heart dropped a bit seeing that sad face of his. "Oh Cal, I know you're gonna be a great dad! The way you're already thinking about his future, always making sure we're both okay, they way you get so happy when he kicks, the way you always want to buy everything for him "so he has everything he needs when he gets here" and so many more reasons. I'm sure we'll both mess up from time to time but it's our first child. And when it gets hard we have each other to remind each other to take a breath and take each day at a time." I said as I kissed his forehead. "You're absolutely right!" He says as he kisses me. "Have I ever been wrong?" I smirk at him. "Yea a lot of times actually." He mumbles. "Hey!" I shout as I playfully smack his arm. He laughs "Ow! I was just playing!" He says as he rubs his arm. "Don't mess with a pregnant woman!" I chuckle. "Yes ma'am!!" He solutes me. "Dork!" I smile at him. "Your dork." He mumbles as he presses a kiss on me cheek. He's the sweetest.  
**le time skip brought by Harry potter (a month later)**  
I wake up feeling very uncomfortable wetness. I touch to feel my shorts...did my water break? I felt a pain..stupid question! I shook Cal "Cal wake up!!" I shout. "What is it love?" He whimpers sleepily. Damn he's so cute when he's sleepy. Another sharp pain "Cal my water broke! We gotta to the hospital!" I shout again. "The baby!" Cal shouts as he shoots up out of bed scrambling to get pants and shoes on. I let out shaky laugh. I get out of bed and grab shoes and throw them on. "It's scary you're so calm..." He says as he runs to grab the keys and help get me to the car. "For now." I breath out. He starts the car and hurriedly makes his way to the nearest hospital. I continue to breath slowly in and out. "How are we?" He ask worriedly. "Still fine Cal, just a try to make it there a lil faster?" I breath out. "Almost there sweets!" He says as he presses the on gas. We arrive about 5 minutes later. "We need a doctor she's having a baby!" Cal shouts at the nurses. They hurry up by side a get me a wheelchair. The pain was slowly increasing but not as bad as I thought. "How are you doing ma'am?" Asked one of the nurses. "Umm not bad? Is that bad?" I ask worriedly. "No, it just means your contractions aren't as painful. One of the few lucky women eh?" She chuckles out. "Thank god!" I let out another shaky laugh. "You're doing great babe!" Cal says as he laces his fingers with mine. I squeeze his hand a lil as we make it into the delivery room. And few somewhat painful hours later. Oliver Dimitri Hood was born. "He looks like you Cal!" I smile as look at my lil bundle of joy. "Damn so that means he's not as cute as we hoped he'd be!" I hear a voice shout through the doorway. I look up to see Michael with a big goofy grin on his face. "Haha funny." Cal laughs sarcastically. Mikey walks in, Luke and Ashton trail behind him with gifts in arms. "We heard the lil guy came from a liluh bridie!" Ashton chirps. "Wanna see him?" I beam at them. "Yea!!" Luke says happily. "Come here Cal!" I use a finger to motion him to me. Cal sits next to me and place Oliver in his arms making sure he's holding okay. Cal walks over to the boys. "Congratulations mate!" Luke and Ashton say as they pat him on the back. "Ten bucks that this lil guys gonna play guitar!" Michael smiles. "No betting on his future!" I scold Mikey. He raises his hands in defence. "What's his name?" Ashton ask as he goes to hold Oli. Cal hands him over doing the same to Ash as I did to him. "Oliver Dimitri Hood!" Cal says as he looks at his son with the biggest grin. He's been smiling like that since he first laid eyes on him. After a few hours of lads holding Oli and them talking about him being in a band it was time for them to leave. "Bye guys! We'll visit tomorrow if you're not out by then." Luke beams as waves to us on his way out. "He does realise your family wants to see their new grandson and nephew too right?" I ask as shake my head giggling. "Yea but knowing them they'll still come!" Cal laughs out. Oli is now sleeping peacefully in the lil bed next to me. I was growing really sleepy, I felt my eyelids slowly. "I love you so much Cal." I sigh out. I felt lips press against my forehead. I feel asleep knowing I have the two best people in the world next to me. "I love you both my lil angels." He whispers.

~THE END~


	4. Bound To Break ~Luke Hemmings~

Luke Hemmings ~Bound to Break~  
Luke P.O.V   
No one could describe how painful it was. Losing the one you loved the most, the one who made your world go 'round. Now as I stand here today watching them lower your casket into the ground so you can become earth again I don't know if I can do this. As everyone began to leave, I thought about going with them but I can't. I can't move, I never felt so numb in my life. It feels like a nightmare, one that I'm never gonna wake up from. "There's nothing you could of done mate." Ashton said as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Is that supposed to comfort me?" I choked out bitterly. He just sighed as Calum spoke up "Mate.." He started out. "No!" I cried out them. "I don't wanna hear any of it! It doesn't fucking help! It doesn't change the fact she's dead!" I yelled at them. Michael stepped forward "Just go.." I snapped at them. Michael shook his head as they began walking away, Cal stopped to give me a pat on the back. The same words I've been hearing since the day I lost her. "I'm sorry for your loss. There's nothing you could of done. My condolences. Its going to be okay. She's in a better place." But you wanna know what? That doesn't change a god damn thing, not one fucking thing. I still feel empty, and nothing has been okay since I lost her. The cool wind whipped against my cheek it made me realise I was crying as it felt colder in certain streaks on my face. When I don't know, perhaps I haven't stopped since I woke up this morning and put on my crisp black tux. Mornings are the worst, I'm used to your warm chest pressing up against my back you begging me to stay home with you. I'm used to coming home to see your warm smile as you made dinner. I miss you so god damn much, it hurts. With every beat of my heart it hurts. Why is life so fucking cruel? I remember the day you left me so clearly.   
~Flashback~   
My phone began to ring and I saw your caller ID. I quickly answered it dying to hear your sweet voice.  
"Hey babe, I'm close to home! Just had to run a few errands at the store!" You said cheerily through the speaker.  
"Okay well I'm home already waiting on your beautiful." I replied.  
"Cheese puff." You giggled  
"The chesseist." I laughed out.   
"I love you, you big goof!" Those were the last words you said before I heard a horrible mash of sounds. Glass breaking, tires screeching, screaming, and sirens. It felt as if everything at that moment stopped. I felt my heart stop for a minute, then began to beat fast with anxiety. I dropped my phone as bolted for the door and grabbed my keys. Which hospital though? I didn't know so I checked the nearest ones since you said you were almost home. By the third hospital the nurse confirmed a car accident victim matching my description was in surgery. I called your parents from the hospital phone. As they came in your mother broke down. I think it hit her hard, her daughter in surgery from a horrible crash. The police officer there told us what happened. A boy driving a pick up truck who texting and speeding ran a red light smashing into you. He was pretty banged up they said but you got the worst of it. I wanted to go yell at him, tell him he was an idiot and that it was his fault your in critical condition. But then the doctor came out and started talking to your parents. I saw your mother almost fall hysterical when the doctor walked away. Your father caught her and had tears streaming down his face. I dropped to my knees when I saw the looks on their faces. I knew what it meant. You were gone, just like that. Your mother made her way to me and crouched down. "She suffered from a major head injury, the swelling wouldn't go down. And she lost a lot of blood." Your mother sobbed out. I hugged her for dear life. They let us see you. I'd never seen you so bad, cuts and bruises covered you. I broke down by your bedside begging you to wake up and come back to me. Kissing your lips and the rest of your face hoping like sleeping beauty you'd wake up but you didn't. My body was shaking so hard from crying. I'm guessing that's when your mom called the boys told them what happened and and to come get me. A few minutes later I heard foot steps at the door and hard breathing. I looked up and saw them frozen at the door way. They stumbled to me and I grabbed on to Michael. Crying out as they all huddled around me. I felt them all hug me tightly but it wasn't the same as your embrace. "Come on mate they need to prep her." Ashton said softly. They helped me up and I walked to your bedside. I kissed your lips one last time. I managed to choke out my last I love you and whispered goodbye. They helped me out the door. Cal stayed with me that night as I sobbed into your favorite sweater all night.  
~End of flashback~  
I walked to the freshly put dirt where your placed and fell again to my knees due to the painful memory. I began crying harder, I felt rain drops on my face. But yet I didn't move. I let the rain poor down on my face as I layed next to your grave. "Please come back baby, please let this be the worst nightmare ever. Please I'm bound to break without you, please please come back to me!" I cried out. I started punching the ground so hard I felt my wrist start to hurt. But it didn't matter, I continued to cry out and let the rain wash over me. I began to fell so tired from all the yelling and crying I let my eyelids droop a little bit until they just shut. I don't know how long it was until the boys came back to get me. But when I woke up I was in new clothes and someone's bed. Michael walked in the room "You know if your trying to kill yourself you should at least try to tell us." He said bitterly as he sat next to me. "I wasn't." I let out hoarsely. "Listen mate, I know how much you miss her. And we do too but you can't keep living like this." He sighed out. I didn't respond, "I got some clothes for you mate. Your suits on the chair there. Get it dry cleaned or something." he said as he walked out the room. I got up and walked over to the chair. I rummaged through the coat pocket and picked out the cool sliver ring. The diamond in the middle sparkled. I was gonna ask you to marry me two weeks after your accident for our 4 year anniversary. But it seemed I was to late. Another tear rolled down my cheek. "I love you." I whispered peering at the small engagement ring.   
~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little while writing this no lie. I'm sorry..


	5. Just Saying ~Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Love Triangle~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry I took so long to update!! Writers block. I think this story is cliche but I can't judge my own writing so enjoy.  
> Also this is a three part story!!

Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Love Triangle ~Just Saying~  
Luke's P.o.v  
There she is with him. She's so gorgeous, smart and funny. What I wouldn't give to have her kissing my lips instead of his. There's just one problem. I'm her best friend, the one she turns too when he's being an ass. Michael Gordon Clifford is one of the biggest jerk offs I know and the girl I've been madly in love since we were kids is dating him. I feel that deep pang of jealousy when she starts laughing at something that idiot said. I shut my locker and headed to class. I took my seat and began to write the notes one the board. I was mid sentence when I felt fingers skim my shoulder. I looked up to see that very girl smiling down at me "Lukey!" She giggled. My chest tightens how I love when she calls me by my knick name. "Cat got your tongue Lukey?" She laughed. Yes, I thought to myself but I just shook my head no. "You're such a dork!" She said as she flicked my forrhead. "Ouch!" I mumbled as I rubbed the spot. "You okay? You seem a little out of it?" She asked as she tilted her head. "Just tired." I said in my best "sleepy" voice. "Yea I thought so! Your hair isn't a mile high!" She pointed out. "It's not that high!" I pouted. She raked her fingers in my hair softly "I like your hair natural like this. It's cute!" She mumbled almost to her self and as she continued to comb her fingers through it. Man that feels so good, unfortunately the moment was ruined when the teacher walked in and told everyone to take a seat. The rest of the class ended in a daze. "So you do you come over tonight?" (Y\n) asked as we walked out the building. "I thought you had something planned with your lovely boyfriend." I said sarcastically. "He bailed..." She sighed. I hated seeing that sad look on her face when he let her down. "Well how can I say no to my favorite girl?" I asked. She beamed at me and gave me a tight hug. "So are you up for some ice cream or something else?" I asked her. "Let's just go to the store and get snacks! I'm thinking you staying the night for movie night!" She clapped her hands. "Text your mom! Better yet I will! She loves me! I'm basically her daughter!" She laughed as she whipped out her phone to text my mom. Yea hopefully one day you will be her daughter in law I thought to myself. God I'm so hopeless. "Yas!" She cheered. "Lemme take a wild guess! She said no!" I laughed. She punched my arm "No you freaking giraffe, she said yes!" She rolled her eyes. "Why you always so violent?" I whinned. "Why are you so freakishly tall?" She snapped back. I put my arm on top of her head "So I can intimidate you short stuff!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're about as intimidating as those little penguins you love so much!" She chuckled as she poked my nipp. "Rape! Stop don't touch me there! That's my no no square!" I shouted. "Pipe down!! I swear you're like a giant 10 year old!" She glared at me. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder "Am not! And we reached our destination!!" I continued shouting as I ran into the small market. She pounded her fist on my back "Put me down Luke!" She squealed. I placed her down on her feet and ruffled her soft locks. "Jerk." She pouted. "Awee I'm sorry!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her torso and lifted her up a bit. "What a cute couple!" A small old woman said with a warm smile as she passed us. (Y/n)'s cheeks flushed "We're not together ma'am, just best friends!" She gushed out. Ouch that went straight through the heart. She smiled at the old woman and began walking down the aisle in search of snacks.  
I felt a hand on my arm and looked down to see the old woman. "Tell her dear." She said as she looked at my sympathetically. "Tell her what ma'am?" I asked confused. "You're not fooling me young man, I saw that look when she said best friends. You love her don't you? Then tell her before it's too late." She patted my arm. "She has a boyfriend." I grumbled. "Well don't let that stop you, I seen the way she was looking at you too! The girl obviously needs a push in the right direction!" The small old woman encouraged. "Shouldn't I respect her relationship?" I asked wide eyed. "Son, sometime girls don't know what they want. I know if my friend hadn't pushed me to date someone else I wouldn't of meet the man I love to death today. Sometimes your temporarily blinded by the present to not see your future." She smiled at me. "Thank you." I smiled warmly. "Good luck son!" She said as I raced to find (Y/n). I found her trying to reach a box of popcorn. I grabbed it and handed it to her "I knew you'd come in handy one day!" She said as she snatched the box from my hands. "Well jeez thanks!" I smirked. "You're welcome! Grab some things you might want!" She said as she continued her search. I started grabbing random snacks and I saw he come back with two big bottles of blue machine Naked juice. "Really?" I laughed at her. "Its an important necessity of life Lukey!" She defended. "And you say I'm the dork!" I rolled my eyes. "Mmm drama queen too!" She smirked. I placed a hand on my hip "Nuh uh!" I said in my best girly voice. "Eww don't do that again!" She chuckled placing the juice in our full basket. We walked to check out and paid for all of our junk.  
"So why did Michael bail?" I asked curious as to what his excuse was this time. "I dunno Lukey, he said his mom needed him to some important thing or whatever. I doubt that's true." She sighed out. "You think he's cheating?" I asked biting my lip. She looked down for a minute "I don't know." She whispered her voice quivering as if she was gonna cry. Just as I was about to say something we arrived at her door. She burst through the door "Mom, Uke is here! He's gonna stay the night kay?" She yelled. "Okay hun! Pizza for dinner then?" She asked. "Please mom?" I shouted as we made our way up to (Y/n)'s room. I heard a faint okay from her mom. "God you're weird." She chuckled. "Your mom." I huffed out. "Ew you sound like Mikey, it annoys the shit out of me I swear!" She groaned as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh yea I was wondering what douche I got that from!" I pipped. She glared at me, she knew I strongly disliked Michael. "He treats you like shit, and seriously all your girly friends hate him! So why don't you leave him?" I asked as I pulled her on the plush bed with me. "Luke I-I don't know, it's complicated I guess...." she paused. "Tonight's not about him anyways! It's about you, me, food and the Avengers!" She said as her eyes lite up. The sparkle in her eyes is something I only see when she's not with him. He's always telling her what to do, and what not to do. Can't she tell he dulls that shine when she's with him. Why is so she stubborn? If I'm so obvious to other's why not her? I thought guys were dense but I guess girls are too! "Luke what in the world are you thinking about?" (Y/n)'s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Erm nothing." I cleared my throat. She gave me the face she makes when she knows I'm lying. "Do I need to tickle it out of you?" She said with an evil smirk. I felt the blood rush out of my body. I could die right now, "Ha-hahaha nooo!!" I chuckled out nervously. She turned back around and I let out a sigh of relief. Then suddenly I was pinned against her bed and felt her hands tickling my sides mercilessly. "Tell me!!!!" She shouted as she continued her brutal attack on my sides. "N-n-no!!" I gasped out struggling to breath. "Tell me now Lukey or continue to suffer!!" She laughed evilly. "NO!!" I laughed out!! In a swift motion I switched postions and pinned her. She let out an oomf and look up at me with those beautiful (e/c) eyes. "Bravo Luke!" She smirked. I began to blush at our position, I had her hands pinned next her side and her legs wrapped around my torso. Oh please god don't you dare start getting hard I almost scolded my dick as I peered down at that area. My face began growing hotter as I pulled back from her. "You okay? You're starting to look like a tomato!" She said as she felt my forehead. "Am not!!" I whined. "Haha sure! Don't worry a very cute tomato!!" She said as she stuck out her tongue . She made her way back to the dvd player and popped in the movie. Just as the previews were playing her mom came in the door with the food and some plates. "No mess you too! Luke be careful with your drink!" She scolded me because of the small accident I had a couple days ago featuring my long legs and a cup of Coke. My legs won, the cup died spilling blood (soda) everywhere on (Y/n)'s carpet. I still cringe at the memory of a very angry mom. "Will do mom!" I smiled at her. She patted my quiffed hair "Such a nice boy." She let out a small laugh. I ran my fingers through my hair in attempt to fix it.  
The movie began to play as me and (y/n) settled on her bed with our snacks in hand. As we finished up or snacks and cleaned up (y/n) laid her head on my shoulder. I let a sigh, but she didn't ask about it. How this moment was perfect I wish it could always be like this. I want to take the old woman's advice and tell her, but I don't wanna lose her if it doesn't go well. I began to run my fingers in her hair, she began to shift from my shoulder to my chest and relaxed further into me. I felt my heart beat faster can you hear it (y/n)? "Hey." I whispered to check if she was awake. I waited for a minute and got no response. I shook her lightly and still nothing. I smiled and turned off the t.v. and layed down carefully moving her with me. "You know how much I wish I could tell you how I love you with all my heart while you're awake? I much I want you to be with me and not that asshole. I've always had feelings for you. When you started going out with Michael I wanted to punch a wall. I was mad, at you, at myself and at him. Mad at you because I was the one always there for you not him. Mad at myself because I had so many opportunities to tell you how I feel. Mad at him because he's a prick! And after all he puts through you stay. I will always be here and love you. I guess I just have to wait for the day you realize it. Goodnight (y/n)." I whispered and kissed her head.

Reader P.o.v  
Luke...loves me?  
~TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
